


Puppy Love

by princehadri



Series: The Westerner [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Incest, M/M, Shota, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehadri/pseuds/princehadri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just puppy love. It isn't meant to last. But part of you can't help but hope it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

It’s just puppy love.

He shrugs off the way that Gamzee is practically attached to his hip; the kid might as well have been abandoned, with himself as a surrogate father. It only made sense for him to be clingy. That was normal for a child of his age.

It could be argued that Gamzee is simply in that stage of development. Completely fine; to be expected, even.

So Kurloz rationalizes it away.

What he  _can’t_  explain, however, is the feeling of insistent lips against his. Small hands grasping at his shoulders and keeping him close.

Kids aren’t supposed to kiss their brothers on the mouth like that.


End file.
